Coming of Age Part Eight
by foreverbm
Summary: This is the story of Hunter and his girlfriend Amanda and the problems they have to face in their relationship. It is also very Ben and Michael focused.
1. Chapter 1

SHARING

By the time we arrived at Debbie's, we were both out of breath from running. I opened the door to find Carl sitting at the table, looking none too happy, and Debbie's voice booming from the kitchen _"If they don't get their asses here soon dinner will be ruined!"_

I gave Carl an apologetic look and pulled Amanda further into the room.

"Hey Carl, sorry we're late."

"Not as sorry as my stomach is." He replied, looking longingly at the empty table.

"I'll go tell Debbie we're here." I replied, trying to keep a smile from my face but not succeeding judging by the scowl he gave me. "Oh, this is Amanda."

"We really are sorry!" Amanda said, walking over and pulling out a chair next to Carl. "Hunter tells me you're a detective. That must be interesting work." She continued and received a smile from Carl.

I could see Carl about to launch into a full scale job description and gave Amanda a silent _'thank you' _then headed into the kitchen.

"About fucking time!" Debbie stated, pulling a large dish from the oven.

"Sorry." I apologized once again. "We were talking and sort of lost track of time."

Debbie stopped what she was doing and met my eyes, the question in them obvious to see.

"Yeah I told her." I answered before she could ask.

"Everything?"

"Just about." I replied and once again felt relief flow through my body. The hardest part was over. Amanda knew the worst and hadn't run away. The feeling that we could survive anything from now on was stronger than ever.

"You did the right thing." Debbie replied, looking at me closely.

I was wondering if I had dirt on my face and rubbed my hand over it as she continued to look at me.

"You've grown into a nice young man." Debbie said, and I'm sure I could see her eyes glistening slightly.

"Tell that to Michael…..he thinks I'm a smart ass brat!" I replied trying to lighten the moment.

Debbie and I have a yet to form a defined relationship. She's tried to be a mixture of mother, grandmother and friend, but as yet we still hadn't found the common ground between them. I didn't need a mother, had survived since childhood without one, at least one that understood the meaning of being a mother. I'm not even sure if I needed a grandmother. I'd never had one or really any family. I was used to being on my own but once Debbie decided I was family her mothering instincts took over. I felt comfortable around her, and maybe that's what being a grandmother was. I knew she would go into battle for me at a moment's notice and that gave me a good feeling.

"I'm worried about Michael." Debbie's voiced snapped me out of my thoughts. "He's not eating or sleeping."

I looked at Debbie, and her face showed something that I had never seen from my mother, the worry and love you have for a child, no matter what their age.

I walked over to her and draped my arm around her shoulders. I saw the surprised look on her face.

"You're a good kid." She said again and pulled me into a hug. I let her hug me a little longer than usual and when she moved away, she had a smile back on her face.

"I'm going to the hospital after dinner. I'll make sure he eats and gets a some sleep." I told her and she nodded in reply.

"Talking about food, we'd better get Carl fed before he starts sulking." Debbie said, handing me the large dish which I was pleased to see was my favorite, ziti.

I carried it into the other room and put it on the table. Amanda and Carl were still in deep discussion over who knows what, but Amanda flashed me a quick smile which as always caused my heart to beat just that little bit faster.

"Come on everyone let's eat." Debbie boomed walking from the kitchen, a platter of garlic bread in her hands. I settled into the seat beside Amanda, and the next few minutes were taken up with us loading our plates.

Conversation was sparse while everyone concentrated on their food. I still wondered how Michael never managed to inherit any of his mother's cooking skills.

"That was as good as Hunter said!" Amanda said as she finished her last mouthful and received a brilliant smile from Debbie.

"You like cooking?" Debbie asked.

"I don't get a chance to do it much. My mom doesn't……she likes to do all the cooking herself." Amanda answered.

"Well you're always welcome here." Debbie smiled, and I could see questions forming in her mind about Amanda's home life. Debbie is, if nothing else, very astute.

"Let me help with those!" Amanda said as Debbie starting clearing the table.

Debbie attempted to shoo her away, but Amanda ignored her, picking up the empty plates and carrying them to the kitchen.

Carl and I left them to it and settled onto the couch. I still wasn't sure what Carl thought about me. I think he'd got past the 'the kids a hustler' stage, and my distrust of cops, which had started at an early age, had diminished over time. I liked Carl. The fact he could hold his own with Debbie was a major point in his favor in my eyes.

"She's a nice kid." Carl's voice startled me. "But aren't you a little young to be getting serious?"

I knew he and Debbie must have talked about us which didn't surprise me.

"What I should wait till I'm as old as you and Debbie?" I retorted.

"You're a…."

"Smart ass kid, yeah I know." I replied as Carl's deep laugh filled the room.

"You realize Debbie is already planning your wedding?" Carl said, and I noticed a wistful look in his eyes.

"Shouldn't she be planning her own?" I answered.

"You know what she's like." Carl replied. "Determined not to get married until Michael and Ben can."

"That argument's getting old." I replied. "Maybe you should just organize it and not give her a chance to say no."

"Have you ever known Debbie to do anything she doesn't want to?" Carl answered, but I could see he was considering the idea.

"Won't know unless you try will you!" I told him as I looked at my watch and realized it was getting late, and I wanted to get to the hospital. I was grateful for the distraction that the visit to Debbie's had caused, but my thoughts were still with my fathers.

I walked to the kitchen and stopped at the door. Debbie was standing there with Amanda wrapped in her arms, and I'm sure Amanda was crying. I wanted to burst in but something stopped me.

I backtracked and headed to the bathroom, letting my mind fill with all possible scenarios as to what could have caused Amanda's tears. The thoughts that came to me were not ones I liked.

I couldn't imagine that Debbie had said something to upset her and thinking back to the conversation during dinner nothing set off any alarm bells.

Pushing thoughts I was not yet ready to face from my mind, I left the bathroom and wandered slowly downstairs, this time calling Amanda's name as I neared the kitchen.

When I walked in the door, she turned to me, and I could tell she had made an effort to remove any trace of tears from her face, but I could see she was still trying to compose herself.

"I want to get to the hospital." I said from the doorway.

"I'm coming with you." Amanda replied, and I'm sure my surprise at her words was clearly visible judging from the look on her face.

I walked further into the room tentatively reaching for her hand. She slipped hers into mine and squeezed it.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not sure if she was ready for this.

She just nodded in reply before her lips briefly touched mine, and she turned back to Debbie.

"Thank you for dinner." She said. "I'll be back for those cooking lessons soon."

Debbie beamed at her. "Just don't wait for my grandson to bring you, otherwise you'll never get here."

"Hey that's unfair!" I protested, but knew it was half true.

They both laughed and I relaxed for a moment before the thoughts of Amanda seeing Ben in the hospital flooded back into my mind.

I didn't know what her reaction would be or if she could handle it, but I guess it was better to find out now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Nine – Acceptance

I was pulled out of my fitful sleep by the sound of the door opening. Hunter was standing in the door way, but my eyes focused on Amanda.

I watched as she surveyed the hospital room and tried to imagine seeing it through her eyes for the first time. Her eyes lingered on the multi-colored wires by Ben's neck, following the track of them to the ECG monitor then moved to the screen with the non-stop beeps, the sounds of which stayed in my head even when I slept.

She seemed to be mesmerized by the slow drips into the tube on the IV stand and I could see her trying to read the words on the bag but from that distance I knew it would be impossible. I could tell her later if she wanted to know. I knew every drug they gave Ben by heart now.

I saw Hunter lean in and whisper something to her, but she shook her head, eyes still scanning the room. They finally came to rest on Ben, and I watched them widen for a moment. I knew this wasn't the Ben she had met just nights before. I wondered if she noticed the breathing tube, the pallor of Ben's face belying the fact that his temperature was still too high for the doctors liking.

Her gaze stayed on Ben for a long time, and then her eyes met mine. I could see a trace of fear in them, but they held something else which only I would understand – acceptance.

"Why isn't he awake?" Hunter's voice bought us both from that knowing moment, and I turned to him.

"The doctor said that it's nothing to worry about." I replied.

I knew that my voice betrayed my true feelings, which hadn't escaped Hunter's notice, the disbelief evident in his eyes.

"Bullshit!" Hunter said angrily, and I saw Amanda flinch slightly.

"Hunter, listen to me!" I said, my voice steadier now. "The doctor said it's his body's way of healing itself."

"So when will he wake up?" Hunter's voice still held that trace of anger.

"They said within twenty-four hours they expect to see a definite sign of improvement." I replied, trying to put a positive tone in my voice. I believed the doctors because I had no choice, but I knew I wouldn't relax for a moment until Ben opened his eyes.

"Hunter, why don't you go and get your dad something to eat." Amanda suggested, and I could have hugged her as I saw the anger fade from Hunter's face.

"If I do, will you promise you'll eat it?"

His eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ma been giving you a hard time?" I asked.

He nodded looking slightly sheepish.

"I promise I'll eat it, ok?"

"You better!" He said, turning to Amanda.

"I won't be long, you'll be ok?"

"Sure." She replied, giving him a quick kiss before shooing him out the room.

I watched him leave before looking at Amanda. Her eyes were focused back on Ben.

"Come and sit down." I said, pulling out a chair. I saw her jump at my words, and she walked slowly over and sat next to me.

I knew she was still coming to terms with what she was seeing, and I leaned back in the chair, giving her time to collect herself.

"How do you do it?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. I didn't need to ask what she meant

"I love him"

"It's that easy?"

"Yes."

She was quiet for so long that I sneaked a look at her.

"I don't know if I could do it. I don't know if I am strong enough."

"Do you love Hunter?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation

"There's your answer then."

I knew I had to explain more, she had to know that there were many more good times than bad. That although this fucking disease would forever be part of our lives, we would not let it dictate our future. That we both would, in our own ways, fight it anyway we could.

"It's not always like this. Most of the time Ben is healthy. He takes good care of himself, but sometimes something happens that fucks up his immune system or something goes wrong with his meds. "I said, trying to find the words that wouldn't scare her, but I somehow knew that she was much tougher than she appeared. She just needed to understand that about herself.

"But one day it could be me sitting here, with Hunter in that bed." She said quietly.

I hesitated before answering but knew nothing, but the truth would be fair.

"Yes." I eventually replied "But you can't let yourself worry about that all the time."

"Like you do?" She retorted.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, looking at Ben before turning back to her.

She nodded in reply, and I realized that she and I would always be bound together by this disease as much as Ben and Hunter were because it could take the people we love from us without a moments notice.

"I try not to, mainly because it drives Ben nuts. He accepts it as part of his life. I haven't quite got to that place yet." I answered. "I mean I know it's not just going to go away, and I wouldn't love him any differently if he didn't have it, I'm just still angry because it could rob me of Ben at any time."

I could see the worry on her face as I spoke, and I wanted to find the words to calm her fears.

"It's different for you and Hunter though." I continued.

"Why?" She asked, and I could see a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Because Hunter is young, and they are making progress with new drugs every day." I answered. "The chances are they will find a cure in his lifetime."

"You really believe that?" She asked quietly.

"I want to." I replied honestly. "Because Hunter and you deserve a life without the worry, the hours spent at hospitals, the chance to have kids."

"Hunter thought I would leave him because we couldn't have children." She answered. "But I told him we could adopt. We could, couldn't we?"

"You think they may not let you because of Hunter's positive status?"

"Yes. I mean, it's not something that we would be thinking about for a while, we both want to finish school, but….."

"You want a family." I finished her train of though.

"Yes. I love kids, that's why I want to be a teacher, but if I had to choose between kids and Hunter the choice would be easy."

I didn't doubt her words at all. She may only be nineteen, but I knew she had no illusions about what her life may belike with Hunter, and my admiration for her was growing by the minute.

"I honestly have no idea. It was different when Ben and I adopted Hunter because of his age. All it took was his consent." I answered. "It is something you would need to look into."

"It's not that important." She replied, but I could hear the wistful note in her voice and knew she was thinking about what she maybe giving up in loving Hunter.

"You have a few years before you need to think about it." I said. "You both want to finish school, and besides I'm much too young to be a grandfather."

My words elicited a smile from her, but I could see she still had questions, and I waited patiently for her to speak again, my gaze on Ben who I was silently willing to waken.

"You never had any doubts about…." Her voice trailed off, and I noticed a flush cover her face and knew immediately what she was asking.

I reached out and took her hand. She lowered her head, but I saw a small smile on her lips.

"I did actually." I began. "I listened to other people instead of listening to what my heart was telling me, and I almost lost Ben because of that. Luckily he understood my fears, but I know what I did hurt him at the time."

"I don't want to hurt Hunter but…."

"You're scared?"

"Not scared…..I've never…."

I gave her hand a squeeze, and the thought that I was sitting here discussing sex with someone who maybe my future daughter-in-law made me laugh softly. She looked at me, and I could see the same thought had occurred to her. But somehow it didn't seem strange at all. I hoped that in the future she may find some friends who were in a similar relationship as she was and be able to confide in them, but at the moment all she had was me and the fact that it didn't seem to bother her I think strengthened out relationship.

"Hunter will always be careful Amanda. That I can promise you."

"I trust him. But I know there is a risk."

"Yes there is, and I guess the only question you have to ask yourself is if you are prepared to take that risk."

"You do." She answered quietly. "Because you love Ben. For me it's no different."

I nodded. We understood each other. This young girl who had taken my son's heart was going to become part of our family, of that I had no doubt.

The door swung open, and we both turned to see Hunter walk in. He stopped for a moment, his eyes flitting between Amanda and me, and I could see the questions in his eyes.

II gave him a reassuring smile which seemed to satisfy him.

"Food! Eat!" He said, putting a tray in front of me.

"Thanks." I answered. "Would you both stay with Ben while I have a quick shower?"

"Then you'll eat?" Hunter replied.

"Yeah, I'll eat." I answered, ruffling his hair.

They needed to talk and somehow sitting in this room with Ben seemed the right place to do it.

I took the tray and put it on the bedside table before grabbing some clean clothes from my bag and heading to the shower.

"Won't be long" I said, pushing open the door but got no response. I looked at them, heads close together, already in deep conversation and quietly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TEN - CONFRONTATION

I closed the front door as the first rays of sunlight hit the house. Tiptoeing as quietly as I could, I headed towards the stairs, but my foot had only reached the bottom stair when I heard my mother's voice.

"Amanda."

I stopped and took a deep breath before walking towards the living room. My mother was sitting in one of the high backed chairs, fully dressed, an empty coffee cup in her hands.

"Where have you been?"

There was no warmth in her voice, which didn't surprise me, and for a moment I wished I was back in the warmth of Debbie's kitchen instead of this cold and austere house.

"Hunter's dad is in the hospital. We spent the night with him." I replied.

It was almost the truth. We'd stayed until Michael had eaten and promised he would spend more than five minutes sleeping then gone back to Hunter's, spending the rest of the night on the sofa talking and catching a few hours of sleep somewhere in between.

"What's wrong with him?" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't care.

"He has bacterial pneumonia. He's unconscious, and the drugs they're giving him aren't working." I knew I was babbling but couldn't stop myself.

"Does it have something to do with what he's got?" She spat out the words.

"What are you talking about?" I managed to stammer out, my mind spinning.

"You really shouldn't leave books lying around your room."

"What were you doing in my room!" I demanded.

"Cleaning it."

That was a lie, and she knew I knew it too.

"Ben is……" I said, determined to keep calm.

"He has AIDS."

"No he doesn't." I answered, my voice rising and took a deep breath before continuing. "He is HIV positive. There is a difference."

"Not to me there's not. I don't want you anywhere near that boy or his family."

"That's not going to happen. I love Hunter."

"What do you know about love!" She scoffed.

"I know that Hunter is who I want to spend my life with."

"And what sort of life will that be?" She snapped. "Living in some shabby apartment with no money. That's not what I want for you, Amanda."

"This has nothing to do with what you want. This is my life. I'm nineteen, Mom; I can make my own decisions."

"Amanda, darling." She began, and I could tell from the change in her voice what was coming next. "I understand that you think you love this boy, but why don't you finish school first and then if you still feel the same perhaps we could talk about it then."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm going to keep seeing Hunter." I replied. "So don't expect me to home much any more."

"You're going to stay at that place!" She gasped, the dramatics that only my mother could do taking over.

"If you mean Hunter's home, yes."

"I won't allow it." She continued. "God knows what kind of lifestyle those men lead."

"Those men are Hunter's fathers." I said patiently but wondered why I was wasting my time. Nothing I could say would change her opinion, but I didn't like being on bad terms with my Mom no matter how angry she made me.

"Mom, if you would just give Hunter a chance, I know you'd like him. He's sweet and kind and…."

"No, Amanda." She interrupted "I don't want him here, and I don't want you seeing him."

"Please Mom just give him a chance. Maybe when Ben is out of hospital you could invite them for dinner and get to know them. Ben is a Professor at Carnegie-Mellon and Michael….."

"I don't want to hear any of this Amanda. I've told you how I feel, and if you feel that they come before your own mother…" She sighed, wiping at her eyes with her handkerchief. It was all show, I knew this. Whenever she didn't get her own way, she turned on the tears.

"Mom, please don't do this." I walked over and knelt next to her. "I don't want to have to choose between you and Hunter."

"Then do as I ask and wait." She replied. "I just don't want to see you throw your life away on some boy. He's not one of us, Amanda and probably only wants you for one thing. I know his type."

"You don't know Hunter at all." I replied. "Please give him a chance."

"I'm sorry Amanda I've made my feelings clear on this."

"So have I." I answered. "I intend to keep seeing Hunter, and if you don't like it, I'm sorry."

I stood and began to walk from the room.

"Just don't come crawling home when he gets you pregnant and leaves you!" She called, her voice sounding hard and callous to my ears.

"Don't worry that'll never happen." As soon as the words passed by lips I realized my mistake.

"What does that mean!" She demanded, and then I saw the realization hit her.

"Oh God…those books….you weren't reading them because of the father…it's him isn't he…he has it."

"Mom please…" I begged "Listen to me. I can't get it. I promise."

"How can you promise that!" She spat. "I knew he was bad, I just knew it. Amanda, please think about what could happen…"

"I have, and I still feel the same." I stated as firmly as I could.

"Get out!" Her voice echoed around the room.

Her words hit me like a slap to the face.

"Mom…."

"If that is the life you have chosen, go to it. When you come to your senses and see what you have done you can come home, and we will discuss your future."

I tried to blink back my tears without success. I didn't want it to end like this, but I wasn't prepared to give up Hunter.

"I'm sorry Mom." I whispered through my tears as I walked from the room, expecting and maybe somehow hoping she would call my name, but silence followed me as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I threw only what I would need immediately into my back pack and cast a last look around the only bedroom I had ever known, before running down the stairs and out the front door.

I stood on the pavement, blinking back my tears. What now, I wondered silently as people pushed past me. Hesitantly I took a step, and then knew where I wanted to go.

I jumped on the next bus and ran down the unfamiliar street until I found the house I was looking for and tentatively knocked on the bright red front door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I saw a surprised look cross Debbie's face when she saw me standing there. She must have seen something in my eyes, and without a word she put her arm around me and led me into the house.

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the door close, and she pulled me into her ample arms. She held me as my body shook, the pent up anger at my mother, the worry about Ben, thoughts of Hunter finally causing a flood of tears which I couldn't seem to stem.

Finally I was able to compose myself and pulled away hoping that my face told her how grateful I was to be here. I pulled my backpack off, dropping it on the floor and let Debbie push me slowly towards the sofa, sitting me down. I lent back, finally relaxing, watching her leave the room. I could hear noises coming from the kitchen and minutes later she was back carrying a plate of food and mug of coffee.

"I'm not hungry." I said quietly, the thought of food turning my stomach.

"Of course you are!" Debbie replied, putting the plate into my hands.

I'd realized rather quickly that food was Debbie's answer to all problems, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings so took a bite from the toast, sipping on the hot chocolate to wash it down. Perhaps there was something to Debbie's theory after all I thought as I finished the last piece of toast and felt more like myself.

"You want to tell me what's happened?" Debbie asked, settling in the chair opposite me.

"My mom kicked me out." I answered flatly, still unable to come to terms with it.

"Because of Hunter?" Debbie said, and I could only manage a nod in response.

"Let me tell you something honey. When Michael started seeing Ben, we argued. Big time. I told him I didn't want him seeing him. All I could think of was what if Michael got it. It took me a long time to realize that the disease wasn't who Ben was. I had to accept that my son had found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and that in the end all I wanted was for Michael to be happy."

"My mom's not like you. She won't change her mind."

"She's scared for you. Mother's are like that." Debbie said. "She just needs time and education. Perhaps I could go talk to her."

The thought of Debbie, with her bright red hair and loud clothes sitting in my mother's house made me smile. I think that in Debbie my mother would have met her match, but I didn't want to drag her into this. I wanted to heal the wounds with my mother, but I was smart enough to know that as long as Hunter was part of my life, I would never be welcomed back there again. The hurt from that wasn't as bad as I expected, perhaps because I felt that just maybe I had found a new family.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't want you to get mixed up in my family problems." I replied, hoping my words didn't hurt Debbie.

"That's fine honey, but if you change your mind, I'll go talk to her. I can be very persuasive when I need to be." Debbie answered, a smile twitching at her lips.

I had no doubts about that at all, but I'd made my bed, and now I'd have to lie in it.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…."

"What honey?" Debbie said, a concerned look crossing her face.

"All my school books and clothes are still at the house. I just grabbed a few things." I said, looking at the small back pack. "I'll have to go back…."

"I could come with you." Debbie suggested. "Just as moral support. I promise I won't shoot my mouth off."

I managed a smile before another thought occurred to me.

"I don't have anywhere to go." I said, the realization hitting me suddenly.

"What about your Dad's?" Debbie asked.

I shook my head. "I don't see him very often, and he has a new family now." I replied and could feel tears threatening again.

"Ok." Debbie answered. "The first thing you need is sleep. You can use Michael's old room. After that, we'll see if we can come up with a solution to these problems."

I nodded wearily. Everything seemed to be falling apart, but I didn't regret a single thing I had done. Perhaps Debbie was right, and after a few hours sleep things would become clearer.

I stood, grabbing my bag and followed Debbie up the stairs, into Michael's old room which looked as if it had never had anything done it since he was a child. I glanced around it quickly, but the thought of sleep over-rode any further investigation. Debbie closed the drapes as I pulled my sneakers off and climbed under the crisp sheets.

"You stay there as long as you need." Debbie said, walking to the door. "Just holler if you need anything."

"I don't know how to thank you." I said quietly.

"Hush child. If that grandson cares for you as much as he says he does, that's good enough for me. Now get some sleep and try not to worry, we'll find an answer to all your problems."

I watched Debbie walk from the room, closing the door and closed my eyes. I was tired, but I wondered if sleep would elude me. I sighed, wondering where Hunter was and how he would react to what I'd done as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The incessant ringing of my cell pulled me out of my dreams, and I searched hurriedly through my backpack for it. I flipped it open, glancing at the screen at the time, amazed to see I had slept for five hours.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" The sound of Hunter's voice bought all that had happened today flooding back into my head.

"At your Grandma's."

"You getting those cooking lessons?" I could hear the laugh in his voice as he spoke.

"Nooooo……" I hesitated momentarily.

"What are you doing there then?"

"It's a long story." I said. "I'll tell you later."

"Come to the hospital, Ben's awake. Or at least he was about an hour ago. He's gone back to sleep but naturally this time, if you know what I mean."

"Ohhhh that's great news." I replied before continuing "I'll come later if that's ok. I've got a few things to sort out first."

"What sort of things?" I heard a slight touch of worry in his voice this time.

"Nothing important." I replied, trying to sound light-hearted, but I knew I wasn't fooling Hunter.

"Amanda…..you and me….we still ok right?"

This time it was more than worry in Hunter's voice, and I quickly and hopefully convincingly re-assured him.

"Of course we are. I love you Hunter, nothing will ever change that." I replied. "I'll text you when I'm on my way, ok?"

"Have to be won't it." He replied, and I could tell he wasn't completely convinced.

"Say hi to Ben and give Michael a hug for me." I said, and this time I received loud laughter in response.

"Yeah to the first, will think on the second."

"Ok." I felt relieved that I had managed to change the subject. "I'll see you soon."

I hung up and lay down, too many things filling my head to concentrate on any one in particular so decided to head back downstairs.

Debbie was stretched out on the sofa, eyes glued to the TV when I walked down the stairs. She quickly flicked the sound off and patted the seat next to her. I gave her a smile and walked over, sitting down, tucking my legs under me.

"You sleep?" She asked giving me a look I imagined would make a grown man agree with anything she said.

"Yes, thank you." I replied. "And Hunter called. Ben's awake!"

"I know, Michael called earlier." She answered. "Now perhaps that son of mine will start taking care of himself instead of worrying about everyone else."

It was on the tip of my tongue to ask if she ever wondered where he got that from.

"Now what are we going to do about you?" She asked, looking at me intently.

"I don't know." And I really didn't.

"Well I think we should go and see your mother. I talked to Carl, and he said……"

"Oh please I don't want to drag you all into this…"

"Just let me finish." Debbie held up her hand. "He said he'd go with us if you wanted him too. I don't think your mother will make a scene but having him with us might make things easier for you if she does. Him being a detective and all."

Would my mother make a scene or would she just let me disappear from her life without a backward glance. I really didn't know but knew I had to find out. Nothing she could do or say would make me change my mind.

"Please say thank you to Carl for me, but if it's alright with you, I'd just like you to come with me."

"Good girl. I'll just get my coat. I'm looking forward to meeting your mother."

The tone of Debbie's voice made her feelings about my mother and her actions quite clear.

I didn't think my mother would be feeling the same away about meeting Debbie, I thought as we walked out the door.


End file.
